


He´s perfect dripping in Blood

by naths



Series: Incorrect quoets are their life [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Blood and Gore, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Incorrect Quotes, M/M, Not Beta Read, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease, Stiles is Bi, This Is STUPID, but cute, but just mentioned - Freeform, just mentioned, not described
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 03:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naths/pseuds/naths
Summary: A: He´s perfectB: Are we seeing the same thing here?A: Yeah, Mr Right. We are looking at Mr rightB: Really? Could have sworn the I was looking at a man dripping in Blood.A: It´s okay. None of it is hisB: That is not the Problem!





	He´s perfect dripping in Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
strangely I couldn´t tag that Stiles is 18 because he had to be for the plot or rather for a hint I gave ;)

Scott and Stiles stood at the corner of the clearing after they had defeated the weekly evil with the help of Derek and Isaac. Who stood at the other end, covered in the berserker´s blood.

"He´s perfect,"  
Stiles suddenly muttered under his breath, startling his best friend with all the love in his undertone. Scott slowly looked from Stiles to Derek, scrunching up his nose at the picture before him. He still could smell the blood and gore that drenched Derek´s clothes and skin.

"Are we seeing the same thing here?"  
he asked,  
"Yeah, Mr Right. We are looking at Mr Right."  
Stiles says dreamingly,  
"Really? Could have sworn that I was looking at a man dripping in Blood."  
Scott retorts, drawing his eyebrows together. 

He had no problem with the fact that Stiles outed himself as bi-curious, but Derek wouldn´t have been exactly the first choice for a guy crush in Scott´s opinion, with being a werewolf and all. Maybe a bit hypocritically, but yeah, someone like Danny would have been the safer choice, but the most surprising part was that Derek had excepted Stiles awkward confession.

"It´s okay, none of it is Derek´s and even when he can heal."  
Stiles dismissed the comment,  
"That is not the problem,"  
Scott laughed at his friend, for every other human it would be a big red flag, but on the other hand, Stiles already was part of a werewolf pack. It was oddly fitting.

"You know, it´s like having the weirdest boner ever."  
Stiles said,  
"Can smell that,"  
Scott rolled his eyes,  
"I look at him, all bloody and a very primal instinct tells me that he is dangerous and I better stay away. Bur at the same time it´s telling me that he could protect his baby´s. And that´s so attractive!"  
Stiles explains, ignoring Scott's comment. 

And not a second later, Derek turned around to look at them or more like look at Stiles, while Isaac shake´s his head in disbelief.  
"I´m also good at making baby´s!"  
Derek shouted across the clearing as he started to jog towards them, followed by Isaac. Scott shuddered at Derek´s words while Stiles laughs.

"I know."  
Stiles smiled as the other werewolf´s reached them and Derek immediately opened his arm to embrace his boyfriend, who stopped the other at arm's length,  
"But why does it make you think it´s okay for you to kiss me when you are covered in blood? That´s disgusting,"  
Stiles asked, still grinning and Derek let out a low growl as he rolled his eyes.

"You are such a tease pack mum."  
Isaac snorted, and Stiles just shrugged. He then framed Derek´s face with his hands after the man had lowered his arm´s.  
"Come on, Sourwolf, we get you cleaned up and then I am all your´s. Okay?"  
Stiles offered, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and Derek raised his own in counter.

"Okay, that´s more than I wanted to hear,"  
Scott interrupted, grabbed Isaac´s arm to drag him behind him as they exited the clearing to leave the love birds alone.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it and would leave some comment or kudos :)


End file.
